Back to NCIS
by gorva145
Summary: When Ziva comes back to NCIS, she thinks she will get greeted by Tony or Gibbs, but instead she gets greeted by somone else. No one that bad . Bad summary, I know, please read.
1. Meeting

Sorry I am going to add a new character. His name is Ranger, he is 6 or 7 . You will find out more as the story goes on. I do not own NCIS.

Ranger sat on his father's desk; he beat to the drums that blasted though his Ipod. He was supposed to be down with Ducky and Mr. Palmer, or Abby, but didn't listen. He had been sitting there for an hour and ears were almost broke. "Hello" a voice said

"What?" Ranger said now seeing the woman standing near him

"Sorry, what are you doing here? Oh I am Ziva, but where is…" Ziva said

"In N.Y. My name is Ranger, and I am here because my dad works here. Did that answer your questions?" Ranger said fast looking her in the eye. She moved over and sat down, Ranger keep an eye on her.

"Is…" Ziva said getting cut off.

"No! Only Abby, Mr. Palmer, and Mr. Ducky." Ranger spit out." She just sat and looked around, Ranger felt blood going fast everywhere, this time he should of listened to his dad.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ranger didn't know if he should watch after the office or watch after himself, he choose himself. He was down in Abby's lab for a minute until she saw him. "Oh, I thought you were with Ducky. I am so bored, what have Ducky been doing?"

"I don't know I was upstairs, but..., someone came. She said her name was Ziva or something"

**Sorry that is all I have so far it, tell me what I can add.**


	2. Who son are you?

**Sorry my chapters are real short. I do not own NCIS.**

He laid on his bed with a book in his hands, pretending to read, but really not just thinking.

Top 6 thoughts on Rangers mind.

He was thinking about, why did he have to get baby sit by his old neighbor, why doesn't he get one of those pretty baby sitter like in movies, when does he have to go to his mom's house, where was his Ipod, would he have to stay home tomorrow, and who that lady was.

Abby wasn't listing when he told her about "Ziva"

He was still thinking by the time he fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cello pressed him against the chair. "Morgan!" Ranger shout. Ranger was yelling for his friend, Morgan, she was older than him, 9, but they were best friends.

Morgan grabbed the cello out of his hands. 4th graders all were in band or they sang, but instead of Ranger going to lunch he ate in the band room and listen to Morgan's cello. "Alright, so what were we talking about?" she asked

"Well never mind that, this woman walked into NCIS yesterday." He told her putting his head closer to her ear.

"And… come on that is all. It is NCIS, there is bound to be someone to walk in. You walk in, your dad walks in, and the boss walks in. Some many peopo…" She said trying to push out her Italian out of the way so she could say people.

"Yeah, but she is different. She almost scares me. I don't know, it is just on my mind. And also she said her name was Ziva, what kind of name is that?"

"Israel, she is from Israel. She scares you?" Morgan looked back at Ranger. The class started and after that they didn't talk about it any more.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school Ranger borrowed Morgan cell phone, telling his babysitter to please drop him and Morgan off at NCIS. Morgan told him she was going to go with him, no buts.

They have been sitting for an hour until he felt a ball at his head. "I found it" Morgan said. Their new hour was spent tossing a ball they found. But soon they lost the fun in that, then Abby showed up with Ziva.

"Ranger!" Abby shouted

"I am not alone" Ranger shouted back pointing to Morgan while his Ipod blast.

"I know, she isn't suppose to be here and your suppose to be with an adult" Abby said back. Ranger didn't care about Abby, but both Ranger and Morgan had their faces on Ziva.

Soon as Abby left, Morgan spoke first. "So you from Israel. Because Ziva sounds like it is from Israel, well it is more like a Jewish name but you now. Pardon my Italian voice. Ziva looked surprised and turn towards Morgan and Ranger both on Tony's desk.

"Yes, that is smart. Who are you? And you again who son are you?" Ziva said with her eyes moving back and forth at them. Ranger looked down.

"I am Morgan, just a friend of Ranger. And.." Morgan said looking at Ranger to answer her last question.

"Tony" Ranger mumble with his head down, he said it so soft that the only way Ziva heard him was from the wind that picked it up.

**Sorry I know it isn't the best but it is my first. Sorry also I am not good with jokes or humor. Tell me what I can add.**


End file.
